Snowfall
by Orion.R.Black
Summary: Fun during winter break! ...That's expected at least...? Hyotei, Rikkai, and Fuji in this fic


Jirou yawned as he stepped out of the hotel. He blinked in surprise—there was snow as far as the eye can see. "Sugoi!" He grabbed the sleeve of the person beside him, "Atobe, look! Snow! It's snow!!"

Atobe scoffed, "Yes, Jirou, it's snow. You've never seen it before…?" The blond had already run off, trying to catch the flakes as they fell.

Oshitari came up behind Atobe and put a hand on his shoulder. "He looks happy, doesn't he?...Was he asleep the whole time we flew in?...Ah, Atobe. I'm grateful you've invited us here this winter," he said on behalf of the rest of the Hyotei tennis team.

Atobe smirked, "Glad you feel that way, because you're taking care of Jirou." "…" Oshitari sighed. A few feet along, Jirou lay on the ground, happily making snow angels.

* * *

"Snow! Snow!" Akaya scooped up a handful and threw it all about. "Sanada! This place is awe—" He received a face full of snow from Marui, who stood there laughing, and taking aim with another snowball.

Sanada frowned, "Marui! You're in charge of Kirihara." He led the rest of the tennis team into the hotel. A snowball came flying at his head.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Jirou looked down at the snowy ice land beneath his feet as he shook his sear on the ski lift. The view was amazing! And he was so excited! When the lift finally reached the top of the highest mountain, Jirou got down and immediately pushed off. He had a feeling this day may be the longest he'll stay awake.

"A–ah…!" Jirou stumbled a little, but managed to stay upright as he cruised down the slope. He was just starting to get the hang of it when someone slammed into him, sending both tumbling off course. Cursing inertia, the two gained speed until flying off a short cliff and gravity bringing them to a stop at the bottom.

"Sugoi!" That was so much fun!" Jirou jumped to his feet, excitedly looking around. "Ara?" He spotted another person a few feet away. The curly black haired child rubbed his head and groaned. "Ah –censored word–. First he wastes my time dragging me off to that hotel buffet, then when he finally agrees to play with me, he pushes me off the ski lift! –censored word– you, Marui!" he whined.

"Marui!?" Akaya blinked as Jirou shoved his face into his. "Marui Bunta!?" Akaya sighed. Who was this? Some fanboy of Marui's? He nodded. "Yeah. He's a bast–"

"He's a genius!" Jirou exclaimed, already in fanboy mode. "Do you know him? Have you seen him play?! Isn't he just _AMAZING_?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Akaya brushed himself off. He got enough of this from the 'tensai' himself. Then he froze, just now registering the situation. "A–ah!" He tore through the snow, Jirou looked over him, "Something wrong?" Akaya spun around and looked him in the face, "How are we supposed to get up again? All my stuff is gone! And this cliff looks like it goes on forever, and there's no way to climb it…!"

Jirou shrugged. "Then we're walking?"

* * *

It seemed the cliff edge did seem to go on forever. The wind picked up and Jirou and Akaya sought shelter in a small indent along the rocks. Jirou was bored. He sighed and lay down. Akaya was pacing around anxiously. Jirou followed the second year with his eyes before he started drifting off. Not even a minute later, he was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder frantically. His eyes fluttered open to Akaya's panicked face. He was yelling. "Don't go to sleep! You' can't sleep! You'll get hypothermia and frostbite and you'll have your limbs amputated and then you can't play tennis and you'll die! I saw it in a movieeeee…!!" he wailed on.

Jirou patted Akaya's head until he calmed down. The third year mused to himself. "If only Marui was here…He's a tensai!. He'll find a way to get us out of this situation!"

Akaya laughed, "If it's a genius you want, then you're much better off with someone like Oshitari or—" "Fuji!"

* * *

Akaya spun around, glaring at the approaching brown headed figure. Jirou jumped up, "Fuji? What are you doing here?"

The tensai smiled at the excitable volleyer, and pointedly ignoring the glowering Rikkai member behind Jirou. "Skiing. I'm not sure if I'm good at it, but I really like skiing. When winter comes, our family would certainly go skiing!" He noted the stark nothingness about them. "I was just wandering around and exploring. It was a surprise when I stumbled upon you Jirou–san. Isn't it amazing how something even if you're just wandering around—"

"You mean you got lost," interrupted Akaya, irritated about being ignored. A death glare from Fuji shut him up.

Fuji finally addressed Akaya with a chuckle, "I could leave you out here to freeze to death, but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll stay around to torture— Erm, keep you company." Akaya rather he didn't, but Jirou led the way onward.

He was getting sleepy. This was boring, and he wished Kabaji were here to carry him around so he didn't have to walk. Jirou toyed with the idea of just stopping here and taking a nap, but every time he slowed his pace, Akaya would shoot him a frightened glance. Jirou sighed.

* * *

A growl. Jirou looked around, but it wasn't anyone's stomach. So he headed off towards the sound. Akaya ran off after him "O–oi! Don't leave me alone with this…this…" Fuji gave him an innocent look. "…this guy…"

The two caught up with Jirou and found them selves face to face with a huge polar bear. Fuji laughed quietly to himself, "It's cute, ne?" The bear growled again, this time showing all its teeth. Akaya gave a small squeak and him behind Jirou. Jirou blinked.

The bear advanced upon the three. Launching itself on Jirou, it ripped off his arm first, then continued to mangle the rest of his body. Akaya looked on with a frozen expression. It came his turn, and he didn't even have a chance to get away when he was struck down as well. Blood dripping from its muzzle, the bear turned towards Fuji, who had been sitting there calmly the whole time. The bear stepped closer. Fuji could smell rotting flesh from its mouth. The dark blood caked over its face. The gleam in its eye as it opened it jaws. And he smiled. Then laughed. "Maa…this story won't do so well if the characters were all killed off. And it'd be so troublesome finding a way to escape…" So the story backtracked a paragraph.

Jirou blinked. Boring…He could really do for a nice nap right now. A yawn escaped his lips. Yawns, being contagious, caused the bear to yawn as well. It lay down. And fell asleep. Jirou was jealous.

* * *

Night now. Fuji had snuck away, having done his part, when Akaya was busy shaking Jirou awake for the umpteenth time. He was really a wreck now, without his hourly naps. There were about to give up hope, when there came a voice sent from the heavens. "Akaya! Akaaaaya!!"

Akaya looked up. "Marui?" Jirou was wide awake now, "Ah? Marui?! He's found us! Sugoi! I _knew _he was a genius!"

Marui gave a happy cry, hugged Akaya, gave him the Sanada (Marui?) Punishment Slap for 'getting lost', then thanked Jirou profusely. Jirou smiled, thrilled to finally meet the one he admired.

* * *

The next day, Jirou caught a cold. He stayed home from school. He got to sleep in the whole day. Oshitari was punished for ditching Jirou the first second he could. Life was good.

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note: **Um…Originally planned this to be a Jirou/Hyotei fic, but Akaya and Fuji somehow snuck their way in –sweatdrop– Oh well, -huggles Jirou, Akaya, and Fuji to death-


End file.
